The Crusaders
"This will not happen again- there will be no more genocide, there will be no more unholy slaughter, there will be no... more.... War...." - The Steel Centurion A charitable suit-based organization, The Crusaders are a successful order that exists solely to protect the innocent from harm and offer humanitarian services. Their ultimate goal is to stop all war and bloodshed, everywhere. Origins Almost as soon as the pods dropped from the sky the Middle East was deeply affected by the power dropped from heaven. The ultra-religious took it as a sign from God, delivering unto them the tools to exterminate those they saw as wicked. Abusing their new-found powers, they began to destroy those they had been taught to despise. In the span of a few days the conflict escalated to rival that of the 'Six day war', as various terrorist and conservative organizations assaulted virtually every major city and outpost in the region with the new suits. It was from this chaos that order slowly turned the tide. Slowly at first, but rapidly increasing in momentum, pairs of suits began to work together to stop the slaughter of the innocent people. Escorting civilians out of trouble spots, stalking through burning buildings, these men and women refused to waste their new-found powers. As time went on these pairs became squads, and then even platoons, all dedicated to protect the innocent from the senseless slaughter. Smarter minds began to organize the large masses of suits- this lead to their founding as the Crusaders. Unlike their previous namesake, the Crusaders would not be interested in taking back the holy land from an imagined and demonized enemy. Instead of fighting over holy land like so many before, they would instead seek to protect those who would be caught in the cross-fire of Geo-political conflicts across the globe. Their current agenda is the eventual eradication of all conflict; and many of them realize that they attempt the impossible. Despite this the Crusaders pledge to protect the innocent, even if it means laying down their lives to do so. Leadership Placeholder text. Doctrine Priority one: Locate Civilians/Non-combatants and either form a cordon around them or escort them from a combat zone. If this is not possible, or if action would lead to harm of other civilians, then attempt to save the greatest number of Non-Coms possible. Priority two: Neutralize any enemy combatant who attempts to harm Non-coms, allies, fellow brothers or sisters, and even themselves. If the target leaves no alternative, then killing is authorized, but it is of utmost importance that conflict ends with the least amount of bloodshed possible. Priority three: Minimize collateral damage on the landscape and any structures if in an urban setting, as this disrupts the lives of those we attempt to save. If this is not possible, at a later date a construction team must be assembled to rebuild or repair what was damaged during any prolonged firefights. Suits Pilots Suit operators form the vast majority of the Crusaders- the higher ups recognize that only suits are ideally suited for the brutal combat typical of their missions. When a typical encounter involves throwing yourself in front of tanks, religious fanatics, and government armed forces, only the heaviest and most armored of pilot are capable of standing strong. Typical knights are heavily armored, with medium or heavy suits, and backed up by an assortment of high powered weapons. (Something about squads or strike teams?) While the assault suits are the most famous among the Crusaders, still others have different talents and skills to offer. Infiltrator and lighter suits are welcomed for their ability to infiltrate and reap priceless knowledge on enemy formations, battlefield conditions, or to disrupt enemy tech. Others help through sheer charisma- preaching and educating the masses or speaking with those in power. (Something something something) Organisation Notable Members The Steel Centurion The Cardinal Placeholder text. Category:Factions Category:Crusaders Category:PACYOA: AD